1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and more particularly, to a touch panel with optical waveguides and an electromagnetic induction-type digitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, touch panels with optical waveguides are known (For example, JP 2008-203431 A). Since optical waveguides are light-weight and capable of carrying out a high-speed signal transmission, such optical waveguides have been expected to be utilized for various kinds of electronic devices, more particularly, optical touch panels in the future.
Conventional touch panels, however, needed to increase the core density by making the core width of optical waveguides narrower and increasing the number of cores to increase resolution so that irrespective of input may be possible by a thin substance (for example, a pen) or a thick substance (for example, a finger). Therefore, such conventional touch panels had a problem that the “frame” around a display unit was wide due to large sized optical waveguides.